In the field of wireless communication, an Access Point (AP) may communicate with a first wireless communication station in accordance with a first wireless communication standard or protocol. Signals transmitted by a second wireless communication station, for example, operating in accordance with a second wireless communication protocol, may interfere with the signals transmitted by the AP to the first station. Other types of interference signals may interfere with the signals transmitted by the AP to the first station.
The reception path of the first station may attempt to identify interference, e.g., using a component within the reception path or based on a sample produced by the reception path, in order to mitigate or cancel identified interference. Unfortunately, the reception path of the first station may not properly identify the interference, for example, due to “whitening” or other effects of components of the reception chain on the interference which the reception chain attempts to identify.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.